


Legal Briefs

by Brit_Columbia



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: '[]', M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brit_Columbia/pseuds/Brit_Columbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee and Ryo doing naughty things in the public washroom of a very respectable building. Oh, and a pair of tighty-whiteys features prominently!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legal Briefs

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably minor, but most forms of Karate, unlike Judo, don't have throws. However there are some forms of Karate that do. Not that there is any throwing in this story.
> 
> Also, this story, as with all my FAKE stories, are part of the same long timeline. This one is set between my two huge stories FAKE First Year Together: A New Day (May), and FAKE First Year Together: Justice (June). But Legal Briefs can definitely be read as a standalone without the reader suffering any confusion. I have many more FAKE stories on my livejournal. http://brit-columbia.livejournal.com/

Legal Briefs

By Brit Columbia

Pairing: Dee/Ryo  
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: All 7 volumes  
Timing: Set between the end of FAKE First Year Together: a new day (May) and FAKE First Year Together: Justice (June).   
Summary: Dee and Ryo doing naughty things (as in: D up A). We all love it when they do naughty things, don't we? Yes we do! All sexual acts in this story take place between two men in a loving relationship.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are the property of Sanami Matoh. I am not making any money from this.  
Thanks to my betas, mtemplar, the_ladyfeather, and moontatoo.  
Author's notes: Please read and review!  
Dedicated to the_ladyfeather! It was her need for more sexy/romantic action between Dee and Ryo in the last few chapters of A New Day that prompted this lil' lemon.

 

Legal Briefs

Ryo rejoined Dee, who sat slumped low on one of the fashionable leather chairs in the waiting area of Lindsay Masters' Manhattan office, his long legs stretched out before him.

"Did you finish signing everything?"

"Yep. I'm trying not to think about the bill. However, if anyone can get the 99th Precinct off Bikky's back, it's Lind - " Ryo stopped talking and took another look at Dee. "Are you okay?"

"Dunno," said Dee touching his long fingers to his temples. "I feel kind of dizzy."

Ryo leaned down toward him, concern written on his features. He felt Dee's forehead, and then shook his head. "Well, you don't have a fever. Maybe it was something you ate. Can you stand up?"

"Aw, don't worry about me, dude. I probably just need to go splash a little cold water on my face, that's all."

Ryo immediately rose and approached the receptionist. "Is there a restroom for clients on this floor?"

"Yes, of course." She handed him a key with a large plastic tag that said 'gentlemen' on it.

Ryo thanked her and handed it to Dee, who seemed to reel slightly when he stood up.

"Come on," said Ryo. "Let's go."

"Dude, I'm not five years old. I think I can go to the little boys' room by myself."

"I'll wait outside the door, then. But I don't want you falling down in the hallway."

"Suit yourself," grumbled Dee, and walked through the door that Ryo held open for him.

Ryo stood anxiously outside the door of the men's room, listening to the sounds of running water. Would it ever stop? What the hell was Dee doing in there? Finally, the sound of water ceased, but was immediately followed by a loud crash.

"Hey!" Ryo banged urgently on the door with his fist. "Dee! Are you okay? Answer me!"

There was a scraping sound, and then he heard Dee's voice saying, "I'm fine, Ryo. Quit yelling, already. You're going to bring people running if you keep that up."

Ryo rattled the doorknob. "Open this door right now."

It opened about five inches and Ryo could see Dee's face looking back at him. "See? I'm still alive," he said.

"What happened? What was that crash? Did you fall?"

"Well..."

"Well, what? Let me in there right now!" Ryo shoved his way into the bathroom, and to his great surprise, found himself yanked off balance, and pushed up against the sink. The door clicked shut behind Dee, who did not look at all like a man who was faint, sick or dizzy. In fact, his face was wearing an expression that Ryo recognized of old: smug pleasure at his own cleverness mixed with arousal, a sure sign that he was about to steal a kiss. Out of the corner of his eye, Ryo saw that the metal trash can had been knocked over on its side. So that had been the crash. That plotting, scheming son of a bitch! He had made him worry for nothing.

Ryo held up a warning hand. "Stop right there!"

Dee didn't stop. Half a second later, his large warm body was pressed insistently up against Ryo's, and his hands were going places where they had no permission to go. It was clear that he had more than kissing on his mind.

"I just can't believe - Dee! Get off me. What the HELL do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" asked Dee, who was yanking down the zipper of Ryo's slacks while simultaneously nuzzling his neck.

Ryo struggled against Dee's weight. "No!" he hissed. "I forbid this - no!"

"Pardon me? What was that?" Dee reached under the waistband of Ryo's tighty-whiteys, and expertly caressed his rapidly stiffening cock. Dee had recently seen Ryo in these snug white briefs for the first time, and it had surprised the hell out of him because he knew for a fact (having snooped through Ryo's underwear drawer) that Ryo was a boxers kind of guy. Ryo had exactly two pairs of TW's, and he apparently kept them around for wearing under his Karate gi when he did a class. It was rare for him to put them on for his normal day's activities. Dee thought he was probably just wearing them today because laundry was overdue. In any case, he had been wanting Ryo ever since he had watched his partner get dressed this morning, and had glimpsed his heavy package encased in tight, cheap, white cotton. Dee's overtures at that time had naturally been rejected. Ryo was a man with appointments, and he hated to be late.

"Dee, let me go! My lawyer's office is right down the hall, for God's sake. It's not legal to have sex in a public washroom.... Oh shit....Mmmmghhh..." He writhed as Dee's thumb flicked over the sensitive spot on the head of his penis.

"This isn't technically a public washroom," murmured Dee. "It's only for clients of your lawyer." He continued to jerk Ryo's dick for him, while nibbling and kissing the side of his partner's neck. "One toilet." He nodded in its direction. "One key. And we've got it."

Ryo tried to drag Dee's hand out of his underwear, but Dee resisted, the muscles of his forearm and bicep going rigid with effort. Ryo knew that if he slid his right arm under Dee's armpit and onto his shoulder from the back, he could twist Dee violently onto the floor with his other arm. In Karate, the move was a standard throw. It would work because Dee wasn't expecting it. Somehow, though, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Like that, baby? Hmm? Still want me to stop?"

"Y-yes, of course I want you to....ohhhh..." Ryo's breath began to come a little more heavily as his heart rate increased.

"Are you sure? I don't think you're sure. Here, lemme help you make up your mind..." Dee kissed Ryo's mouth, just a soft press of lips, a little push, a little cling, no tongue yet. He kept his hand moving on Ryo's now undeniably rock hard cock, enjoying the heated shivers that were shaking his partner's beautiful, fully-clothed body, and the way that the other man's sweet breath was puffing into his mouth, in rapid little pants of excitement. 

The head of Ryo's dick had become slick with precum. Dee caught it on the up-strokes, bringing his index and middle fingers up onto the tapered crown to gather the escaping stickiness and use it to better slide his cupped hand up and down his lover's rigid and excited shaft. He wished he could lick it. He could smell the musky sex-scent rising from Ryo's body, and he knew from experience how good his partner tasted. He wished he could get on his knees and run his hands over the bunched muscles in Ryo's taut thighs; he wanted to nibble on his lean, powerful hips, bury his face in his partner's groin and worship at the altar of his masculinity. Dee had been with a lot of pretty people in his time, but Ryo was by far the best-looking man he had ever had. From head to toe, he was just perfect.

If he was going to get them both off, he'd best do it soon, he thought to himself, before anyone else wanted to use the can.

He had kept one arm around Ryo's body throughout his attack, and he now slid that arm up Ryo's back and up over the back of his neck to his head. Tightening his hands in his lover's hair, he pulled the other man's face toward his own and kissed him deeply this time. Ryo's mouth opened willingly under his, and he kissed back hungrily and with vigor.

Dee couldn't be sure whether it was the kiss that undid Ryo, or whether his darling had just reached a point of no return with the hand job that Dee was conducting down south, but suddenly Ryo's hands were no longer fighting him. In fact, they were roaming over him, exploring the breadth of his shoulders, touching his hair, cupping his jaw. 

Ryo pushed Dee's face back from his own, just far enough away that he could look him in the eye while he muttered, "You win this one, you son of a bitch. Whatever you're going to do, do it fast. And quietly."

"Okay," murmured Dee. "But what I'm going to do depends, in part, on you."

"What?"

"I'm giving you a choice, love." Dee dug about in his pocket and produced a sample-sized tube of lubricant, which he held up at eye level, grinning wickedly.

Ryo's dark eyes left Dee's for a moment to flicker to the lube and back.

"I could fuck you or suck you." Dee kept his voice low. "Tell me what you want."

Ryo looked at Dee's mouth, and then back to the lube. "Use that," he said, nodding at it, with no sign of embarrassment. His face was already flushed with desire, though, so it was hard to tell.

Dee kissed him again, smiling against his lover's lips at the end of the kiss. "Ryo MacLean, you are a gorgeous, sexy animal," he growled. "Turn around and present yourself."

Ryo did, bracing himself against the sink. His pants were already half-falling down, since Dee had undone his button and zipper pretty much the instant that he had entered the room, but his underwear was still on. He decided to let Dee deal with it, as this whole adventure had been his idea. 

Ryo glanced at his reflection in the mirror above the sink, and almost didn't recognize himself. A stranger looked back at him, a stranger with tousled hair, eyes that were heavy-lidded with desire, kiss-swollen lips on an open mouth. His shirt collar was open at his throat, and his pulse leapt rapidly there. The stranger was aroused. Ryo quickly looked down. He couldn't look at himself like this. And now that he thought about it, he didn't want Dee to see him with that look on his face, either. His face was...too naked all of a sudden. Too revealing.

"Sorry, babe, but this is gonna have to be fast and brutal," Dee was saying, as he unbuckled his belt and opened his own pants.

"Fast and...what?"

"Sorry again! Figure of speech." Dee's hands were pulling Ryo's slacks down his thighs. They stopped naturally just above his knees, because his thighs were spread, preventing them from just dropping onto the floor.

Ryo wondered why Dee had not pulled his underwear down too. He felt a little overdressed for what was shortly going to take place. A minute later, he perceived that the head of Dee's penis was rubbing against the cleft between his buttocks, right through his briefs. It was hot and very hard, and the weight of it felt solid against him. He knew that soon, very soon, it would be inside him, spreading the delicate tissues of his anus, spearing him with its heat and blunt heaviness. He could feel Dee pressing it up against his entrance, pushing hard through the yielding cotton fabric of his underwear, and he couldn't help noticing how the seeping wetness of Dee's precum was making his briefs stick to his ass. He didn't understand why Dee wasn't just pulling them down and doing what he had obviously been plotting to do for several hours.

"Come on," Ryo whispered, wriggling back against him. "I thought you said you wanted this to be fast?"

"I do," said Dee, stepping back and then unexpectedly tearing a large hole in the seat of Ryo's tighty-whiteys.

"Hey!" Ryo almost shouted, but remembered to lower his voice.

"Shh. It's only shorts. I'll buy you more." Dee gazed down at his handiwork and felt his cock get even harder, if that were possible. Then he slapped Ryo's ass lightly a couple of times, right on the crack, to see the buttocks shake and turn pink. 

"Dee!"

"Quiet!" Dee quickly undid the buttons down the front of his own shirt so that the tails would hang free and not obscure his view. He then squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and applied it quickly to his partner's puckered little rosy-beige opening, smearing it all around the perimeter before pushing inside with first one finger, then two. When he added the second finger, he noticed that Ryo started trembling. The sight of that partially revealed muscular cleft, shaking with desire and surrounded by torn white fabric, sent a sharp stab of intense excitement through Dee, right down to his dick, which was insisting that he stuff it in there without further delay. Dee concurred heartily.

Ryo felt Dee's fingers withdraw from him and before he could prepare himself for what was coming next, his partner’s penis was abruptly pressing into him from behind. Ryo cried out involuntarily at the moment of entry and Dee's hand came up and covered his mouth, muffling his cry. It was just in the nick of time too, because the voices of two women could be heard conversing about marine regulations as they walked past the bathroom door in the corridor.

For a moment the two men were completely still, nerves stretched taut with listening, Dee's dick buried less than halfway inside Ryo's ass. The silence lengthened to three, four, five seconds, until finally Dee judged that the coast was clear once more. Without taking his hand off Ryo's mouth, he shoved his dick in the rest of the way, so that he was buried to the hilt in hot, velvet tightness. Another muffled cry greeted this action and his lover's muscles clamped down on him in a death grip, a reaction, no doubt, to having so much cock shoved into his closed little hole all at once. Dee's dick let him know that if he wanted to shoot within the next thirty seconds it would be mighty appreciative, but he told it silently to shut up and hold on a little longer. He waited a few moments for Ryo to unclamp, and it was good that he had had that little respite because after that, he was able to get himself back under control. When he felt Ryo's channel relax somewhat, he pushed his lover's shirt up a little higher on his back and withdrew about halfway, looking down at his large, glistening member still half buried between a pair of firm, masculine buttocks, surrounded by the ripped fabric that had been their last line of defense. He sucked air in through his teeth in a hiss of appreciation and rammed his cock back in. This time Ryo managed to bite back his cry and it came out as more of a deep, sensual sigh.

Dee fucked Ryo up against the bathroom sink, one large hand cupped under his lover's jaw so that he could look at Ryo's face in the mirror. Ryo had tried to hang his head so as not to be watched by Dee, but Dee wouldn't allow it. He fucked him with long, hard strokes, periodically angling up to lightly brush against Ryo's prostate. He held Ryo firmly by one hip, digging his fingers into the side seam of his torn underwear, and ripping another hole beside the first large one. Dee's eyes alternated between watching Ryo's angelically beautiful face respond to the sensations of having his body invaded and pounded, and the sight of his own cock sliding in and out of his lover's ass while he clutched at the hanging scraps of white cotton that were all that was left of those infamous TW's.

Ryo tried not to moan and groan, but it was really hard. So was his dick, which Dee, bless him, was now busy jacking for him. Ryo squirmed, squeezed and pushed back. He loved it. The illicit nature of what they were doing, combined with the discomfort of having to see his own face during a daring sex act was tremendously exciting for him, even though more than one part of him was patently terrified. When his inner tempo changed and his own peak hove into sight, he began making more noise and thrusting back with more energy. Dee picked up on it and responded.

Just as Ryo's body made its first tentative reach for release, there came a brisk knock at the door, and both men froze, hearts pounding.

"Um, are you going to be long in there?" a man's voice said. "The receptionist said you had the key."

"Y-yeah, sorry, bud," Dee called back, his voice breathless. "I uh....took salts and I'm - " He grunted convincingly -" I'm gonna be a while..."

"Oh... all right then. I'll use the one downstairs." The man's footsteps could be heard walking off down the hall.

Dee immediately resumed pumping Ryo, warning his lover that it wasn't gong to be long for him. He leaned over Ryo and whispered in his ear. "I bet that dude had no idea that you were in here getting your tight little back door thoroughly filled up with cock, did he? Or do you think he knew? Do you think he knew that there was a guy bent over the sink in here taking another man's dick up his ass? Hmm?"

Ryo whimpered and his prostate began to swell, a sure sign of imminent orgasm.

"And if he knew there was a guy getting his butt screwed in here, do you think he guessed how much you fucking love it? How you chose getting this over getting a nice simple blowjob? What a fucking hot, sexy piece of ass you are?"

Ryo reared up practically on his toes, and exploded with a muffled shout, muffled because Dee's hand was back over his mouth. His come pulsed all over the sink, the taps and the mirror, great ropes and splashes of steaming hot ejaculate landing everywhere.

A moment later, Dee pulled out of Ryo's tight passage and, yanking his partner's shirttails up out of harm's way, allowed himself to spend all over Ryo's buttocks and lower back. He admired his handiwork for a moment before slumping forward on Ryo and pressing himself against his come-streaked back and buttocks. It was all hot and wet and slippery between their bodies, and the whole room smelled like ass, sweat and come. He wrapped both arms around Ryo, holding him tight and nuzzling him, whispering fierce, unintelligible endearments against his lover's neck.

Ryo endured it, despite the sudden ache in his legs and back, and his desire to yank his pants up and escape from that little room as soon as possible. He knew that Dee needed a little time to recover, both physically and emotionally after orgasm.

"Did you get any on my shirt?" he asked presently.

"No, and I stopped it from dripping down on your pants, too." Dee rotated his hips and softening penis against the upturned curves of Ryo's ass, feeling the hot slipperiness of his semen between their bodies, rubbing his cock between the cleft of Ryo's cheeks. "Your whole butt is covered with come right now, though."

"I know. Come on, let's get cleaned up before someone else wants in," Ryo said. Now that the excitement was over and his blood was cooling, he was beginning to think he must have been insane to consent to this. What if there was someone standing there waiting when they both came out of the room?

Dee dried off Ryo's ass cheeks with paper towel and then mopped ineffectually at his own groin as well. His pubic hair was matted with semen. He leaned over his partner and tried to wipe the effects of Ryo's orgasm off the mirror and sink, but there was so much of it, he wasn’t sure if he had gotten it all. Ryo had sure come big this time. Dee knew he was likely to get hard again from the smell alone, if he didn't hurry up and get them both out of here.

The shreds of his lover's torn underwear were soaked and sticky, so Dee just ripped the waistband in two, tore the elastic from around the tops of Ryo's thighs and tossed the scraps in the garbage after peeling the whole sodden mess off his lover. Ryo glared at him in the mirror, but didn't say anything. "I said I'd buy you more," Dee whispered with a crooked grin. "It won't kill you to go commando 'til we get home."

"I can't wait to get home and have a shower!"

"Me, too. Let's go." Dee's thoughts started drifting to shower possibilities. The brat was still at school, and they didn't have to work until three. It could happen.... Damn, he loved second shift. He used to hate missing all the games, but being Bikkyless during the day made missing a few games worth it. He had worked second shift with Ryo many times before, but they had been lovers for such a short time that this was the first time that his sex life would be able to reap the benefits of working three to eleven.

His eyes met Ryo's in the mirror, and he could have sworn that Ryo knew what he was thinking.

"No," his partner said, shaking his head. "Don't let your mind go there. We’re taking separate showers."

"Okay," he said meekly, and Ryo gave him a suspicious look before turning to pull up his pants. Dee made a conscious effort not to smirk.

He knew that Ryo would be thinking about the naughty and risky thing they had just done for hours yet. He would have been willing to bet that if he invaded the shower while Ryo was in there later, he could get him hard all over again. Get him hard and get him off. Dee reasoned that as long as he behaved himself for the next little while and allowed time for his partner's suspicions to be allayed, then Ryo probably wouldn't lock the door when he took his shower.

They heard footsteps in the hallway once again, and Ryo tensed, even though he was now fully dressed and no longer in the thick of sexual intercourse. Instead of continuing on, the footsteps actually stopped outside the door, and then there was nothing but an ominous silence. Ryo was convinced it was building security. He looked at Dee, wide-eyed.

Dee looked down at him with a confident smirk. He knew that unlike himself, Ryo did not have a history of getting into trouble and outwitting authority figures from grade school on. Ryo had barely broken any rules in his life, which explained why it excited him like there was no tomorrow on the rare occasions when he did, but also made his mind go blank at the thought of talking his way out of a predicament like this.

"Follow my lead, babe. I'll meet you in the lobby," he whispered in his partner's ear, then nudged him back behind the door.

Dee stepped out into the hallway in front of a nondescript middle-aged man in a suit, who appeared to have been leaning against the wall. The man made an effort to catch the closing door, but Dee hastily pulled it closed behind him.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" the guy complained. "I've been waiting for the john."

"Sorry, man," Dee said. "I'm just embarrassed, that's all."

"Huh?"

See, my doctor's got me on this weird medication, and...well... trust me, you do NOT want to go in there for a while."

"Oh! Um, gee...You know, I understand, and I, uh, sympathize, but I still gotta go," the man replied, looking as though he thought that was WAY too much personal information. "Do you, uh, have the key?"

"Agh! The key!" Dee smacked himself on the forehead. "Do you know, I left it sitting on the sink in there and the door went and locked behind me? Sorry about that. But, say, I bet the lawyer's office has a spare. Why don'tcha go and tell them what happened?"

"Why don't you?" The man looked peeved. "You're the one who left the key in there!"

"Sorry dude, I got a train to catch. Remember to let the room air out a bit first, or everyone's gonna think it was you. Good luck with that." Dee strode off down the hallway toward the elevators, hoping Ryo had heard the exchange and would slip out when the man went off to get the spare key.

He hoped for Ryo's sake that the famous Lindsay Masters, high-priced, attack-dog lawyer, never found out about what his conservative, law-abiding client had been seduced into doing in the client/staff washroom.

But damn, that had been hot. And Ryo still had one more pair of tighty-whitey briefs in his drawer at home...

~end of Legal Briefs~


End file.
